The Narrator (Cthulhu Saves The World)
Summary Godlike being known as The Narrator is one of the main antagonists in Cthulhu Saves the World. The Narrator often talks to Cthulhu, his party and the player. When Cthulhu defeated Dagon, gains his powers back and destroy the world, the Narrator changes the ending of the game, Cthulhu becomes the true hero and the world wasn't ending. However, the Narrator didn't only give Cthulhu the happy ending, he also changes the story, adds many bosses and the final boss: Azathoth. In Cthulhu's Angles, the Narrator again talks to Cthulhu and his Angels, which Cthulhu commented "You gotta watch out for the narrator! He'll stab you in the back every time!" Which proved to be true, as the Narrator declined to make Cthulhu become a true hero even after everything they've done, because of a simple reason: he doesn't think is a good idea for Cthulhu to become a true hero. This caused Cthulhu to run out of his patience, Cthulhu then proceeds to use Plan B: Kill the Narrator. Cthulhu negates the Narrator's power with "Generic Narrator Override" and commands his Angels to jumps into the portal, which leads them to the Narrator's home dimension, grand library. After the Angels fought many monsters in the library, they finally confront the Narrator. October is really angry as she knows that the Narrator could've changed every hardship in her life "with just a phrase" but he chose not to. She decided to fight the Narrator and restore freedom of choice to the world. The Narrator claimed that even without his powers to control the story, his remained power was still more than enough to deal with the Angels. However, the Angels finally killed him and restore the freedom of choice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C Name: Unknown, only known as the Narrator Origin: Cthulhu Saves The World Gender: Male in appearance Age: Unknown Classification: Narrator Powers and Abilities: Claimed to have all power in the game, which includes: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Creation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Madness Manipulation (Type 3 and 4), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection, Durability Negation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Can makes enemies blind, Sealing, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Size Manipulation, Life force Absorption, Acausality (Type 5) Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Viewed the everything else in the game as fiction he could changes. He is able to overwrite everything that he wants, do anything that he needs, and change the story as he pleased. He easily erased the first ending of the game as well as created many bosses, which included Azathoth. He claimed to have all power and can kill Cthulhu with just a single sentence) Speed: At least Immeasurable (Exists within the Grand Library, the dimension above the story within the game) Lifting Strength: At least Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Inifnite Range: At least Low Complex Multiverse level Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Vulnerable to insanity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Cthulhu Saves the World Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Void Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sealing Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Holy Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1